Dinner
by Noiseee
Summary: *参本稿子解禁 二战米英


晚宴

十一月的寒风总是那么刺骨，像是紧黏着夜色而至的海浪，毫不留情地拍打着快步在纽约街头的行人步履。承接沿街逐渐亮起的街灯，默然之际，将匆匆而过的人影化作一道道剪影，与随风而飘起的扬尘片土一同成为壁上的滑稽喷漆。他们迅疾迈步，与其说是为冷意所鞭笞前行，更像是追寻着什么，怀抱鲜花与感谢，融入烤火鸡与南瓜芳香的街灯夜色。

在这战火纷飞的时代里，还能存在这般和平热闹的街道，这真是一副理想而美好的光景。跻身行人与沉重背包的间隙里，美国不禁感慨。纂写着玛丽之名的感恩节卡片予以旁人沁心暖意，可在年轻国家看来，却不如取暖耸肩更具意义。深吸一口空气中满溢的甜腻香气，他只希望加快脚下的步伐。上帝保佑，愿呼啸的寒风只存在于威廉•福克纳*的笔下，而不是充斥自己的任意一道骨头缝里。

*威廉•福克纳：美国文学史上最具影响力的作家之一。

也许如外貌所现的十九岁毛燥男孩着实不懂得群众的心情，可作为这块北美大陆的国家意识体，美国岂能懵懂不知，恰恰相反，由百姓情绪态度所涌动的暗流，从上司确定感恩节具体时间的那就一刻起，便持续在心间回荡合鸣，直至逐渐为无谓心海所吞噬无痕——拜托，他该向谁感恩，因西进运动而涂满鲜血的双手已然被剥夺捧起印第安人所赠予的玉米的权力，漫长的生命和职责也注定生命的沉重，而除了死寂再无所存的冷冰冰宅邸更是把孤独无限放大，该死，也许除了草草祈祷问候的上帝老头外，恐怕感恩节也只剩下门廊不变的长蛆地毯长相陪伴。

"嘿先生。"套在宽松的破旧外衣下，十一、二岁男孩用稚嫩的童声拦住美国的步伐。刺眼的街灯对比映衬下，寒气笼罩的暗巷内，双手揣在口袋中的少年四处环顾，假作神秘地试探询问。"我这有些好宝贝，你需要吗？"

一个衣着褴褛的男孩能提供什么，塞在老旧骆驼烟盒中的廉价香烟、发黄的性感海报剪辑本、还是五美分舔一口的特别服务？无论是哪一种，这都无法引起年轻国家的注意，然而，美国并没有如其余大众那样匆匆而过，瞥见男孩那为寒风所拍红的脸颊，他止住脚步。即便他并无需要，但他的民众需要他，数年前的大萧条使他实在欠下太多。"当然。"

"您还真有眼光，这可是乘坐巨轮飘洋过海来到纽约的罕见宝贝，尊敬的先生我敢向您保证，仅需要两刀，您定能沉醉其中。"

"真希望如你所言。"美国轻快而语，愿以杰斐逊的运气，用六十英亩路易斯安那*换去对方口中的所谓稀世珍宝。

*两美元卷正面印有第三任美国总统托马斯•杰斐逊，在任期中曾以3美分一英亩价格向法国买入路易斯安纳属地。

"这可是进口货，绝不负您所望。"故作滑稽地扯着南部口音，男孩攥紧薄薄纸钞的同时，随手将藏在外套里的布袋塞向美国的手中，便如俘获所需的野鹿，沿深入郊外深处的街道奔跑远去。"祝您感恩节快乐。"少年轻快喊至。

寻着残留在怀中布袋易碎的温暖，为初冬寒气所冻的指尖笨拙地将其扯开。不知是由于受略微僵硬的双手所限，亦或者是得益于布袋那超出预料的重量，还未等少年接稳，下一秒，砸落地面的沉闷碎响划破了暗巷中所剩沉寂，而随散至地面的所藏本尊，也夺去了美利坚蔚蓝双眸中的世界。

几个略微磨边的变形罐头，带着熟悉的军粮规格，滚入泥土的尘嚣之中。迷糊可见的红蓝米字旗，在陈旧的深绿色外壳上，既如一骄傲，又是那般的落魄。

他说了谎。迎接他的家中着实孤独冷清，可藏在心室中世界里，早已为一人占据。

"大英帝国从没有'落魄'这一说法，无论是你这双眼睛所目睹了解的过去，还是即将摆在你面前的将来！"

盛夏的骄阳灿烂刺眼，宛若滞留晴空的流光，随层层耀眼的光幕，自万里无云的晴空散落宽敞澄澈的海域。海风吹拂，烦躁的浪潮吞咽大西洋上不散的暑气；拥抱晴阳，与光共舞的波澜再现昨夜纽芬兰阿金夏海湾上的璀璨星河。一缕碎光撞向巡洋舰的桅杆，为随风扬起的星条旗抹上耀眼之色。

然而，打碎在甲板上的无瑕碎光，却素未吸引美国双眸视线中的任意一束。蔚蓝的海波拥覆着脚下的重巡洋舰，而同色的双眸里，却久久地映照眼前这位正厉声回驳的来者。束缚于修身的英国海军军服，操持一口优雅的英腔指责美国的无意言辞，英国宛若带刺的玫瑰，漂亮之余又一如既往的难以对付。

但熟悉的表象里，却在无形掺入异样痕迹。过分苍白的脸色与干枯的浅金色发丝相映，直白地揭露玫瑰凋零的事实，哪怕干净利落的双排扣上衣与立领为纤细的身影披上与昔日无异的伪装、冰冷的祖母绿一如既往地将狡黠高傲表现得淋漓尽致，这都难掩大洋彼岸国度所否认的落魄难堪。

"权力网络被割去加拿大、澳大利亚、新西兰、南非联盟一角的你，现在充其量只不过是联邦，谈何所谓的帝国。亲爱的英国，也许你该想起，七年战争与拿破仑战争已经是百年前的旧事，海洋不再是你掌心可以随意摆弄的玩具，从华盛顿会议开始，你所引以为傲的制海权蛋糕上，已经被英雄我恶狠狠地咬了一口。"

背靠栏杆，年轻国家骄傲而语。被阳光烧至高温的不锈钢烫热美国的双手，可缠绕指间的盛夏暑气似乎并未满足于此，攀沿筋骨与血脉，它仿佛久弥于少年喉间，使每一句脱口而出的言语，在这一瞬间，拥覆咄咄逼人的炽热。

"继法国青蛙潜海研究海底植物，你也想尝尝伊丽莎白女王号战舰装甲的滋味吗？"

年长国家深知这是对方的惯用伎俩，或者该说，长时间占据谈判桌一角的常胜玩家，怎能连自己亲手带大的男孩都无法看透。优雅地轻擦纽扣上不存在的灰尘，英国冷漠回驳，祖母绿的双眼里写满了不屑。

"相信由我的补给贡献而成的钢铁美味能远胜你那不存在的沙丁鱼罐头。"

可面对原宗主国的警告，年轻国家却毫不报以情面。那份过往的情思早已随百年前的步枪一同摔在暴雨的污泽中，现在的美国已将最先进国家的身份收入囊中，怀着不愿也不会输给任何人的自信傲气，他用尖锐的言辞挑战者年长国家的容忍界线，故意模仿法语腔调生动地再现华盛顿会议上让英国反感的反驳嘲讽。

言语在彼间空气中，只是寂静的肃杀者，可于心中它却形成无情的海浪，放肆地击向巨舰外壳上痛楚裂痕。很显然，在最熟悉的霸权领域中低头拱手的落败之痛已深深地刻入海上霸主的心中，使他在这场狂妄少年与沉稳绅士的言语斗争中，输得一塌涂地。

"得了吧美国，恕我直言你这位所谓世界英雄所送来的物资并没有什么直接的帮助，现在它们正连同你这副自以为骄傲的嘴脸，被打包扔在仓库里，同可怜的灰尘与蜘蛛网做伴。"

"这只不过是现在而已。相信总有一天，那群仓库里的女孩会站在你家战车上，高歌美利坚的和平与友善之际，为你所头疼的战局改变做出巨大贡献。"

"不会有这一天的到来，英国不需要你的任何帮助。"

"可签订在法案上的签名，却告诉我截然不同的答案。嘿兄弟，放松点，这又有什么，这不过是作为邻居的你家正失火，而英雄我很乐意为拯救你这风一吹就吱吱作响的老房子提供灭火救急的水龙带罢了。"

面迎广阔而平静的海面，北美少年故作夸张地耸肩调侃。手里转动礼帽，嘴里哼唱不知名的歌谣，美国就像是不顾人间琐事的富家少爷，自由地在宽阔的甲板上向前来参加派对的浪子讲着低俗的美式笑话——从某方面来看，远离战火并从中敛财的他确无区别。至少在大不列颠的翠影中，这犹是如此。

"若不是因为德国的烈火即将烧到口袋里的钞票，你根本就不会做出这样堂皇正义的举措。"

"至少我与德国间还横架一整个大西洋，而你和他之间只剩下一艘战舰便可轻松渡过的北海。"

狂傲的言辞着实向邻居英国灌以一股强流，只可惜浇灭的不是远在大洋彼岸的战火，而是此刻绅士的理智。自米字旗在海风中拥抱不灭骄阳一刻起，雄狮从未低下骄傲的头颅，而眼下，自由的猎鹰却用嘈杂的驳论，一遍遍地借冒犯用力地撕烂战火燎去的伤疤。大步向前迈去，祖母绿的眼里难掩大国不灭的骄傲与怒火。他用力地扯下年轻国家的衣领，借双手暴起的青筋与不服输的言语，向眼前这位不知所为的少年，彰显绅士修养背后更为之不灭的帝国骄傲。

"听着，美利坚合众国，不要那么高高在上，大英帝国从未决定将霸权易主，现在洋洋得意的你，只不过是抱着王座椅子腿的狂妄之徒。"

"同样，这句话我也原封不动地还给你。"直撞对方的无杂傲气，年轻国家并无却步，他反手掐住对方的下巴，蔚蓝的双眼里尽显新晋强国的绝不退让，卡住下巴的宽大掌心仿佛要将对方的傲气与信仰碾碎。"你该知道，当你被卷入这接连不断的战火时，那把破椅子的主导权便不再是你的囊中之物。"

"闭嘴，你这狂傲的小鬼。"苍白的皮肤上印下惹眼的红印，可不灭的祖母绿里，傲骨之气由之晃动。强忍对方怪力传来的肌肤之痛，灵敏的年长国家侧身退缩，假借重心转移的瞬间，巧妙地避开牵制，并咬紧对方惊讶的一刻，富有经验的狡黠绅士向对方送上即将与其脸庞亲密接触的飞踹一脚。你终究还是太稚嫩了，美利坚你该清楚，曾经的温柔只属于作为弟弟的阿尔弗雷德，而对于对手美国，英国我素未有任何怜悯旧情可言。

两国纷争的结束，定是一方的退让或倒下。在这由赢家攥写的历史上，早已直白地证明这点，即便是当下，也并无例外。沉闷的响声敲碎紧张气氛中所剩无几的宁静，由间而生的改变，敲定了甲板上演的闹剧结局。仿佛有什么撕裂一方的身体，突然而至的剧痛为雄狮套上沉重的枷锁，强制将俯视的视线，扯落为仰视的悲哀。而近乎同时，一双手及时扶住英国控制不住倒下的身体，用锐气之下的温柔，还以再现一瞬的拥抱相依。这一双手英国并不陌生，毕竟在前一秒，它们还死死地钳住自己的下巴。

"谢谢。"英国优雅地整理衣物，礼貌致谢的言辞止于彼间，若不是这支撑身体的旁人双手，仿佛方才置于他眼前的只是舞会上的嬉戏闹剧，而非紧张的纷争与摔倒插曲。"你可以松手了美国，这里没有任何政客官员监视，我们没有必要假装友好。"

但熟悉的温度并未消失，取而代之，美国仿佛是要攥紧什么似的，无形加大施于其上的力度。"是因为空袭吗，该死，我该明白哪怕已经停火，心脏的剧痛也不会那么儿戏地轻易消失。"

"这不过是我的问题，你完全没有必要担忧。"

"我怎么可能不担心，你真该照照镜子，英国，你知道你现在有多憔悴吗！"他的声音颤抖着，仿佛此前的针锋相对不复存在。蔚蓝的双眼里回荡着不远处的平和海浪，可映照其中的世界里，仅落下对眼前身影的无比关切。

"即便如此又怎么样，那没有人性的战火会因此掉落大西洋吗，美国你很清楚，公平与文明只是和平世界的产物，在野心和蛮横面前，连一张破纸都不如。"

"可是……"

"听着美国，我很高兴你能签下这份协议，你对于反法西斯的选择的态度的表明定然能为战局打上一支强心剂。不过我希望你能明白，这并不代表英国要将霸主的王座拱手让人。大英帝国没有永恒的敌人，也没有永恒的朋友，只有帝国永恒的利益。如果德国要进攻地狱，即便是魔鬼，我也愿意与之共战。"

漫天的炮火摧毁了大英帝国千年的历史文明，却无法折断帝国雄狮的傲骨气魄。弥散在伦敦上空的硝烟满覆年长国家的苍白脸庞，可素未掐断他怒吼的咽喉。击沉战舰的巨轮欲使至孤岛绅士永远地窒息深渊，但殊不知这滔天的巨浪正是大不列颠不灭骄傲的诞生之地。屹立在新晋强国跟前，英国并未呈任何弱态，他依旧高傲优雅，持言辞举止向世间展现古老帝国的坚毅傲气。

"所以说美利坚，隔着保卫你的大西洋，好好仰视大英帝国不衰的英姿吧。"

浅金色的碎发在风中吹散，化作一道道金色碎光融入晴空。随声望去，蔚蓝海洋上不败的霸主面迎海风，自信地骄傲宣布。他的身影依旧纤细得令人心疼，随风扬起的衣袖里勾显掩盖伤痕的几束绷带，然而置于眼前，英国却似回到过往，身披如血般鲜红的披风，向未知的深海与远陆抛下日不落帝国的自信征言。

他自信、傲慢、坚毅，哪怕是牟劲勃发的海浪也无法触及，仅因这道以尊严与坚持融成的光束，实在是太过于纯粹耀眼，哪怕是支撑帮助的私心，也没有资格为之沾尘。

英国竭尽了全力。

他不顾浓烟与隐火，穿梭在废墟之间，亲手搬动任何压倒百姓的砖瓦，哪怕双手划破染红，也不愿放弃任何希望。身上的军服已因战火而磨损，但他仍不退缩，高踞英吉利海峡的边缘，向任何虎视眈眈的寇徒叩响扳机。坐在世界的谈判桌上，他没有任何让步，将尊严磨为最尖锐的利器，用责任与傲骨融作最结实的盾牌，誓死捍卫他的国家与人民。

英格兰的脖子会被拧断，就像一只鸡仔一样。空袭之际，邻国曾有人做出这般预言。然而，英国却与他的百姓一同用坚守和誓死抗争向世界证明，这到底是多么荒谬可笑。

远方的灯火逐渐点起，在夜空中摇曳闪烁。近处传来的歌谣中，玛丽也在感恩节的夜晚里拥抱着她的小羔羊。眺望黑暗中看不见的天际线，美国扯了扯风衣的衣领。十一月的寒意渗入骨中，可待指腹轻擦罐头表面模糊的图案时，他却感到一阵暖意。就着沿街的街灯，美洲少年笨拙地拉开拉环，就像是期待着感恩节火鸡的孩子一样，等待着铝罐中的惊喜。

1磅咸肉罐头肉、4包3盎司饼乾、5/8盎司茶叶、2盎司糖、1/2盎司盐、3盎司乾酪、还有微乎其微的肉酱，这便是英军前线的一顿军粮。手中这点寒酸的晚餐，并没有成为流浪汉的口粮，靠着冰冷的墙壁，美国握起同样冰凉的简易勺子，将其悉数咽下。

还真有英国的风格，一如既往的难吃至极。嚼动着冷冰冰的肉末，美国毫不客气地批判。量少、难吃、还没有多少选择，隔着时间与空间的距离，幽暗的街道里，年轻国家向大洋彼岸的他一遍遍地否认。可嘴上这般所言，手中握紧的勺子却没有停下的意思。

一口一口，他咽下军粮中的一分一毫。一句一句，他用夸张的语调嘲讽着年长国家。一点一点，有什么正敲碎表面的伪装。一缕一缕，儿时感恩节餐桌上闪烁的温暖烛光散入心中。一声一声，他听见愉悦的呼声，而窥窃心中，他看见了骄傲的碧绿，听见了内心无数次呼喊的爱与名字。

喂英国，你不是要与英雄我争夺那把霸主的破椅子吗，那就在你可千万别倒下，你还没有目送我如何从你手中夺去这一切，踏上世界之巅。现在的你听不到这句豪言也没关系，在将来，我定会越过大西洋，来到你的心脏，连同迟到百年的一句告白，向你一吐为尽。

今夜的感恩节餐桌旁，注定又是一场孤独的晚宴，但美国坚信，在不久远的未来，晚宴上的主人公，将再现一人。

愿那日到来之际，他们能高举破旧的军粮罐头，为和平与当下干杯。

End.


End file.
